Chuán Guó Wǔqì/Techniques
The following are a list of techniques Bai Jiang uses by means of using both his Chemical Juggling and his Chuán Guó Wǔqì Zeppin set. __TOC__ 'Fundamental Techniques' Bai is able to perform these basic techniques by simply syntheizing Jing, he never mentions them by name because they're the foundation upon which the other techniques are built upon. These require no chemical juggling to pull off. *''Lianjin Fu - Tǔ (Alchemy Kung fu - Solid State/Earth): Bai synthesizes Jing in its natural solid state against a part of his body. *Lianjin Fu - Shuǐ (Alchemy Kung fu - Liquid State/Water): Bai synthesizes Jing while heating up part of his arm, creating Jing in a liquid state. *Lianjin Fu - Fēng (Alchemy Kung fu - Gas State/Air): Bai synthesizes Jing while heating up part of his arm further, creating gaseous Jing, this maneuver is useful to create visual cover. *Lianjin Fu - Huǒ (Alchemy Kung fu - Plasma State/Fire): Bai synthesizes Jing while part of his body is actively producing flames, creating thus Jing in a plasma or flame state, this maneuver is useful for offense. 'Named Techniques' *Lianjin Fu - Earth Jing (Alchemy Kung fu - Solid Technique): Techniques using solid Jing. **Lianjin Fu - Mountain: Bai will generate a large ammount of solid Jing from one of the surfaces of his arm to create a barrier or a shield in a pinch. ***Lianjin Fu - Mountain Range: Bai will generate an even larger ammount of solid Jing from one of the surfaces of his arm to create an even larger barrier or shield to protect allies with. **Lianjin Fu - Sand: Bai will generate a large number of tiny clumps of solid jing which he will then proceed to juggle with around himself. ***Lianjin Fu - Sand Storm: Bai will generate even more "Jing sand" while firing off the sand he's created already without aiming but at great attack volume to create "cover fire" and a visual barrier to keep an opponent on their toes and far away. ***Lianjin Fu - Sand Dune: Bai will generate even more "Jing sand" while juggling it all around himself creating a large ball of particulates which he will then cover an enemy with aiming to impair their vision, breathing and hearing for the rest of the fight by filling these holes with large amount of solid Jing. *Lianjin Fu - Water Jing (Alchemy Kung fu - Liquid Technique): Techniques using liquid Jing. **Lianjin Fu - River: Bai will generate a small amount of liquid Jing and juggle it around his hand to keep it close, he will also synthesize small bits of ''shell material, chitin or biological glass to add an edge to this water. ***''Lianjin Fu - River Rapids: Bai will cause the Liquid Jing he is juggling to rapidly "escape" his hand as a beam to puncture something with incredible speed. ***Lianjin Fu - River Meandering: Bai will cause the Liquid Jing he is juggling to precisely escape his hand at a weird angle and use it's superfluid properties to completely circumvent the first surface it impacts to strike something behind the first surface. A technique which trades power for the ability to circumvent barriers and shields. ***Lianjin Fu - River Waterfall: Bai will cause the Liquid Jing he is juggling to escape his hand directly upwards, until it comes down a few seconds later with much more force and speed having been sped up by gravity. Because superliquids suffer no kinetic energy loss when they flow this allows this attack to achieve a large amount of speed and thus power. It can be used downwards if the user is falling on top of an opponent as well. *Lianjin Fu - Air Jing (Alchemy Kung fu - Gas Technique): Techniques using gaseous Jing. **Lianjin Fu - Wind: Bai will generate a large amount of gaseous Jing while "juggling" it with his hands to keep it close to himself and impart large amounts of kinetic energy into it creating spiraling gusts of wind, he will often use this ability defensively to redirect and deflect attacks. ***Lianjin Fu - Galewind: Bai will direct the powerful currents he has created outwards towards an opponent pushing them back and often against a wall or an object/structure. This is go to "spacing" technique. ***Lianjin Fu - Whirlwind: Bai will condense down his gaseous Jing causing the wind to move and spin even faster due to the conservation of angular momentum. He will then juggle and redirect this wind with a punch or kick to deal extra damage and make the opponent spin against their control. **Lianjin Fu - Cloud: Bai will generate absurd amounts of gaseous Jing while "juggling" it with his hands to push it away from him while keeping it still relatively close, blanketing an entire area with "smoke" centered on himself. Because Bai can perceive with Electromagnetism he can still fight while blind. *Lianjin Fu - Fire Jing (Alchemy Kung fu - Plasma Technique): Techniques using plasma/flaming Jing. **Lianjin Fu - Fireworks: The basic offensive technique employd by Bai where he will create a small number of fireballs which cause a small explosion upon impact ***Lianjin Fu - Fireworks Festival: Not a proper technique but rather a repetition of the parent technique where Bai Jiang will continuously barrage an opponent with his basic fireballs. **Lianjin Fu - Sun: A technique where Bai will generate one large ball of flaming Jing and manipulate it for a variety of purposes. ***Lianjin Fu - Sunset: Bai will direct his large Flaming Jing at the enemy causing a large explosion. ***Lianjin Fu - Sunrise: Bai will direct his large Flaming Jing at himself while "juggling" it's inside to create a flaming barrier to keep opponents from getting closer. ***Lianjin Fu - Midday Sun: Bai will direct his large Flaming Jing on top of himself and will detonate it causing a radial explosion to expand all around him while simultaneously "juggling" the explosion away from harming him. 'Special Techniques' These techniques are especially powerful or complex techniques which Bai Jiang utilizes as finishing moves or outside of combat due to their taxing nature. *Lianjin Fu Jimi - Xiandan (Alchemy Kung Fu Secret Technique - Elixir of Life): A technique where Bai synthesizes organic matter to mend wounds, because of the sheer complexity of the human body he cannot use this technique to generate the appropriate cells to repair, instead he produces platelets and other chemicals to help close, disinfect and treat wounds. *Lianjin Fu Jimi - Zhūquè (Alchemy Kung Fu Secret Technique - Vermilion Bird): A technique where Bai will clasp his hands together and synthesize a spherical shell in between his hands with 2 small holes creating an "egg" that he can pour fire into. He will then produce as much flames as he can, compressing them inside this egg until the shell reaches its breaking point after which Bai can either crack the egg while performing a kamehameha motion to release the compressed heated air and flame in a beam or cover the egg a bit more and project it by means of jet propulsion to cause it to explode upon impact with something. *Lianjin Fu Jimi - Xuánwǔ (Alchemy Kung Fu Secret Technique - Black Tortoise): A defensive technique where Bai will shape-shift his arms and legs to wrap around himself in a protective "Shell" while also simultaneously synthesizing layers upon layers of plates of chitin, shell and glass matter to create a pitch black "Turtle Shell" which can survive just about any impact known to man, because of the large amount of dense substances required it is incredibly taxing and inefficient for combat. *Lianjin Fu Jimi - Qīnglóng (Alchemy Kung Fu Secret Technique - Azure Dragon): An offensive technique where Bai will generate a container of glass in one hand while synthesizing an assortment of chemicals in his other hand dripping them into the container. The specific combination of chemicals will result in the creation of a Superacid with a PH of -3 and an intense azure hue to it. The acid will quickly consume the container it was made in and just about everything else so Bai can only juggle it for a few instants of time before his arms begin to vanish. He often releases this attack in either a spray of droplets for a wide area attack or as a concentrated jet of acid to completely destroy a single obstacle. *Lianjin Fu Jimi - Báihǔ (Alchemy Kung Fu Secret Technique - White Tiger): A offensive technique where Bai will hollow out and shapeshift his arm to generate the outline a single edge blade and create one out of a variety of substances and chemicals and to synthesize it in a precise manner so that it's sharper than obsidian or scalpels, incredibly light, and open in its "blunt" side so his shape-shifted arm has an opening. He will then Swing this blade while using his Zeppin's Jet Propulsion ability to push the blade even faster by its opening. Because of the nature of its sharpness the sword works only for a ''single attack but due to its sheer speed and sharpness it is an attack which can bisect just about anything. *''Lianjin Fu Jimi - Huánglóng (Alchemy Kung Fu Secret Technique - Golden Dragon): By subjecting Jing to a large amount of both temperature and pressure by compressing it by means of manipulating the air around oneself and Jing, causing it to go past its Critical Point and become a Supercritical Fluid exhibiting both the properties of its liquid and gaseous states. When released by a large, powerful and controlled movement of Bai's arms it launches all this Supercritical Fluid Jing at the opponent imparting pure kinetic energy onto the air and consequently the opponent. Because the supercritical fluid cannot interact chemically with anything and parts of it will naturally circumvent the first obstacle it encounters it is an attack which completely bypasses any conventional attempt at blocking it. By consequence of the Don Don no Mi this technique always creates the visage of a dragon. Qinlong.jpg|Lianjin Fu Jimi - Huánglóng Vermillion Bird Technique.jpg|Lianjin Fu Jimi - Zhūquè White Tiger Sword.jpg|Lianjin Fu Jimi - Báihǔ Trivia'' *Most of his Secret Techniques are named after the Four symbols of the Chinese Constellations. Category:Subpage